Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 2
|producer = |Last = Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 1 |Next = |Caption = CD |Caption2 = CD+DVD}} Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 2'' ''(めちゃモテ委員長　めちゃヒット曲集②; Extremely Fashionable Class President! Extreme Hit Song Collection 2) is the second soundtrack for the anime Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou. It was released on January 12, 2011. The artists featured in the soundtrack are with , MM3, and Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako/Berryz Koubou). Tracklist CD # - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu # - MM3 # - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu # - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Oshare My Dream - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Elegant Girl - Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako/Berryz Koubou) #Miracle Change Collection! ~Special Stage mix~ (ミラクルチェンジ コレクション！～スペシャルステージmix～) #Kimi ga Shuyaku sa! ~Mecha Mote Power mix~ (君が主役さっ！～めちゃモテパワーmix～) #Mecha Motetai! ~Kira Mote * Hyper mix~ (めちゃモテたいっ！～キラモテ★ハイパーmix～) #Daisuki ni Nare! ~Don't Stop I LOVE mix~ (大好きになれっ！～ドンストップ I LOVE mix～) #Beauty e no Yorei (ビューティーへの予鈴; Bell to the Beauty) #Perfect ni Miracle Change!! (パーフェクトにミラクルチェンジ!!; A Miracle Change to the Perfect!!) #Gorgeous Sugiru Top Coat (ゴージャスすぎるトップコート; A Too Gorgeous Top Coat) #Oshare Item Seiretsu! (おしゃれアイテム整列！; Fashionable Item Alignement!) #Koakuma no Tokudai Ribbon (小悪魔の特大リボン; Small Devil's Oversized Ribbon) #Genki Jirushi no Maegami Up (元気印の前髪アップ; Bangs Up's Energetic Signs) #Karen ni Saku Hana (可憐に咲く華; Cute Blooming Flower) #Hajimari wa Sengan (はじまりは洗顔; The Start is Washing My Face) #Oshare Resturant! (おしゃれレッスンスタート！; Fashionable Restaurant!) #Kieta Nail Chip (消えたネイルチップ; Nail Chip That Disappeared) #Kiai no Byura (気合のビューラー; Fired Up Eyelash Curler) #Sensen Fukoku no Eyeline (宣戦布告のアイライン; Eyeline's Declaration of War) #Ultra Super Celeb no Megane (ウルトラスーパーセレブのメガネ; Ultra Super Celeb Glasses) #Kanchigai no Sweets (勘違いのスイーツ; Sweets' Misunderstanding) #Kinchou no Curling Iron (緊張のカーリングアイロン; Curling Iron's Tension) #Idol wa Furifuri Pink (アイドルはフリフリピンク; The Idol is Fluttery Pink) #Gloss de Happy♪ (グロスでHappy♪; Happy with the Gloss♪) #Royal Rich ni Elegant (ロイヤルリッチにエレガント; Royal, Rich and Elegant) #Gutto Chuumoku! (ぐっと注目！; A Lot of Attention!) #Hiyaketome wo Wasurezu ni (日焼け止めを忘れずに; Don't Forget the Sunscreen) #Kaketa Comb (欠けたコーム; Missing Comb) #Yokei na Aburatori Kami (余計なあぶらとり紙; Unnecessary Oil-Blotting Paper) #Gugutto Chuumoku! (ぐぐっと注目！; A Lot More Attention!) #Kuroneko no Himitsu Memo (黒猫のひみつメモ; The Black Cat's Secret Memo) #Musube Nai Ribbon (結べないリボン; Ribbon That Can't Be Tied) #Gohoubi no Cafe (ご褒美のカフェ; The Reward's Cafe) #Atarashii Nail Color (新しいネイルカラー; New Nail Color) #Kokoro no Treatment (心のトリートメント; The Heart's Treatement) #Suhada no Utsukushii Hibi (素肌の美しい日々; Beautiful Days of Bare Skin) Perfect Edition DVD Music Video #Kimi ga Shuyaku sa! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kono Te no Naka ni - MM3 #Mecha Motetai! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Oshare My Dream - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Elegant Girl- Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako/Berryz Koubou) # - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu Bonus Features 1 (Anime Version) #Kimi ga Shuyaku sa! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kono Te no Naka ni - MM3 #Mecha Motetai! - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Oshare My Dream - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Elegant Girl - Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako/Berryz Koubou) Bonus Features 2 (Music Video Other Version) #Kimi ga Shuyaku sa! (Dance Shot Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Kono Te no Naka ni (Band Ver.) - MM3 #Mecha Motetai! (Poolside Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Mecha Motetai! (Kids Cheerleading Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Oshare My Dream (Band Ver.) - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu #Elegant Girl (Close-up Ver.) - Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako/Berryz Koubou) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,125 External Links * Category:Sugaya Risako Category:OST Category:2011 Albums Category:2011 DVDs Category:Gokujou!! Mecha Note Iinchou Category:Character Songs